Chandler Bing
by Dreamsparkle
Summary: That was a real Chandler Bing you pulled, right there. SLASH


Chandler Bing

They were rushing a job and it was getting to be impossible. Hardison had 2 minutes to hack a door, and Eliot was being one hell of a distraction pacing next to him. If Nate didn't keep the guard's distracted then they didn't even have that and Eliot could hear him losing them at that very moment.

They couldn't knock the guys out cause then the whole security team would know something was wrong. He heard Parker shout into his ear. "Quick, kiss him. Worked for me didn't it?" and Hardison turned to him, eyes widening looking horrified. The guard's were coming round the corridor quick and he couldn't think of anything better so he did.

Hardison had no idea how he kept hold of the machine that was hacking the door in his hand. He suddenly had a handful of Eliot pressed against him as well and damn, if he wasn't an even better kisser than Parker. That talented mouth made him feel like he was burning from the inside out and all he could do was hold on.

He started to squirm, when the hand twisted behind his back started to seriously scream in pain at him. Eliot pressed against him harder, knee slipping between his thighs that had him moaning. Eliot took the machine out of his hands and held it to his back. It was such a relief, he just felt for a moment.

When the kiss ended, Eliot didn't move away, just whispered. "Are they coming or not?"

He heard Parker giggling and Sophie answered. "Oh, they came back almost immediately looking extremely hot and bothered I must say. But we didn't have the heart to interrupt you both, then." Hardison could feel the smirk in her voice and would have felt embarrassed if Eliot's growl as he pulled away didn't reverberate to where Eliot's knee had been moments before.

He heard the monitor beep and took it from Eliot to press the button to open the door. The rest of the job went in a daze after that.

***

A week later they were still being made fun of and Eliot was getting slowly more wound up. Hardison daydreaming and staring out him like he was trying to figure him out wasn't helping matters but he couldn't help it.

After Nate poked fun one too many times Eliot just lost it. He advanced on Nate with a menacing scowl. "So you think it's funny, huh? If I remember rightly it was your fault in the first place because you couldn't keep the guard's distracted..." Having backed Nate into a corner and now had him satisfactorily terrified , he surprised everyone by roughly grabbing him and kissing him smartly on the mouth.

As he let go the normally unruffled Nate had a blush to rival most. Eliot turned to Sophie. "And it didn't have to last so long if you had been a good team mate and let us know we could stop , now did it?" She looked at him shocked as he kissed her too.

And last he turned to Parker, who was watching the whole exchange with a smirk. " And wasn't it all your idea?" He asked. She giggled as he kissed her. You could almost imagine he was tickling her rather than kissing her and Hardison was relieved she didn't stab him with a fork. "Guess I've kissed y'all now and this is the end of it. Alright?"

They were all quiet for a moment until Nate broke the silence. "I need a drink." He announced quietly as he left to go downstairs to the bar.

"Yeah I think I'll join you." Sophie said and she dragged Parker with her. Eliot chucked and turned to Hardison whose mouth had fallen open.

"What?" Eliot asked.

"That... that was a real Chandler Bing you pulled, right there." Hardison told him.

"Who?" Hardison should have expected that but it still surprised him how little Eliot knew about tv.

"He was this guy on a show called friends. He kept getting caught kissing this girl so every time he kissed everyone in the room to pretend it wasn't the girl in particular it was just him being wierd."

"Ah huh." Eliot acknowledged.

"But... the difference was he actually loved the girl he kissed and that's why he did the rest, so I guess you're not really alike at all..."

"I don't know, I might have more in common with this Chandler than I thought." Eliot told him. Hardison didn't understand what he meant until he felt Eliot's mouth against his again.


End file.
